1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to switching and turning means and more particularly to improved switching and turning means for rapid transit systems of a selected type.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,535 discloses and claims a unique type of rapid transit system. The system employs a series of horizontal, overhead, channeled beams slideably (or rollably) receiving the articularted, overhead tow bar of a passenger or cargo car depending therefrom.
The car is moved along the means by the power activated rotors between the ends of adjacent beams acting on the exposed edges of the tow bar as it bridges the beams. A main line of one series of beams is provided, as well as one or more side lines (of a series of beams) branching off therefrom to stations and returning to the main line.
The patent employs selected switching means to guide the car to and from the main line. Such switching means are effective but provide less passenger control of the car direction than is desired.
Accordingly, improved switching and turning means which will increase control by the car passenger of the car's direction would be very useful and desirable for the system. Such improved switching means should provide safety in emergency conditions and should render the switching and turning operation as simple, effective and smooth as possible.